


Heat of the Moment

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, blowjob, proposal, these two horny dweebs getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding in Storybrooke! Killian sees her in her dress and makes a heat of the moment decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair nervously as she inspected herself for any fatal flaws before she could go out there. Rumple and Belle were holding their wedding now for all of Storybrooke, and her mom had seized the opportunity to dress her up, albeit a more modern one. It was bright red, reached to mid-thigh, and she had to admit, it looked fabulous on her. It hugged every curve in a way that looked flattering, and the neckline plunged low enough to give people a taste of what was beneath this dress, but to leave them wanting more.

Of course, she only wanted one person to notice it. She didn't care for the rest of them, she just wanted  _his_  eyes on her all night. Her pirate. Her dashing prince. Killian had been the perfect boyfriend (God that still sounded weird) for over a year now, and this would be the first time he'd see her in a really fancy dress, and she only hoped he'd be mesmerized. Lord knows he always was by her.

"Emma, stop fussing, you look stunning." her mother scolded when she entered the bedroom, in a pristine white dress that made her look like a pixie. Her hair was at shoulder length - she was working on getting her long black curls back - and she looked extremely beautiful. With her hair grown out like that, Emma saw more of herself in her mother. Even though she knew she looked more like her father; her eyes, her smile, her hair color, even her nose was like her father. But the pixie like shape of her face was definitely from her mother, and so were the curls. It filled her with a kind of pride, to know that she had parents to compare herself to. Sometimes she looked at her parents and saw a trait that was totally hers, and her stomach did a somersault, because she had a  _home_.

"I just want to look my best for Killian." Emma confessed.

"Emma, he worships the ground you walk on. He'd think you're beautiful if you were wearing rags." Snow said smiling as she looked via the mirror at her daughter.

It was probably true, too. Reassured by that knowledge, she smiled at herself in the mirror (it didn't surprise her anymore that the smile was genuine and happy) and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. David and Daniel are already there, they went ahead. We have ten minutes." Emma and Mary Margaret left the apartment quickly, driving over to the establishment Gold and Belle had rented for the occasion. The party had already started, people dancing like she'd done in the Enchanted Forest. She saw Rumple and Belle twirling, both smiling happily. With a happy blush, she looked over the crowd, to find her own true love. He was standing by the table stacked with food, pouring himself a drink, and Emma couldn't help but stare at him. He was so bloody handsome. He was wearing a black suit, with red tie and vest, and he was looking a bit lost. She smiled, and left Mary Margaret to find David and Daniel. She made her way through the crowd, her eyes dead set on her pirate. When she was halfway there, he turned around, his eyes fell on her and he promptly dropped his glass, his mouth falling open at the same time. Emma smirked. Impression made. She sashayed over to him as he quickly tried to clean the broken glass off the ground. "Hi." she said, smiling down at him. He looked up, and he smiled with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sorry, love, I just - " he deposited the broken glass on the table and rose to meet her eyes. "You look absolutely stunning." he whispered, looking her up and down with great admiration. "Is this what you people normally wear on an occasion like this?"

Emma put her hands on his chest, stepping closer as she did and his arms came around her waist. "A wedding is worth an elaborate party here, and everyone always comes really fancily dressed."

"And what would you have worn if this were  _your_  wedding party?" he asked with an air of nonchalance, but the genuine curiosity couldn't be hidden from Emma.

"Well, I suppose something white would be more appropriate."

He looked at her, appreciatively. "No." he said. "You should wear red."

"No white for your Swan?" She whispered, rubbing up and down his chest.

"Perhaps. But red looks extremely ravishing on you, darling." He pulled her closer and ducked his head to kiss her. The kiss left her lightheaded and giddy, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Maybe I will wear red, especially for you." she whispered before she could stop herself, and she felt him tense momentarily. She did, too, scared she'd said too much, that she'd scared him.

But then he kissed the top of her head, pulled away and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, my princess?"

Giggling, she put her hand in his. "You may," she said. He pulled her to the dance floor and they waltzed with everyone else, like they had in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma had the best time of her life in Killian's arms. They laughed and talked and kissed and drank, and they were tipsy as hell when they finally excused themselves and went back to their home by the water.

 _Their_  home. She had a home now. It was strange really. She'd spent her entire life searching for a home, and now, within two years from coming to Storybrooke, she'd found exactly what she'd been looking for. Parents, a son, love...her life was as strange as one could imagine, but she'd found her home here, and she'd never been happier.

Killian had her pressed against the wall, his lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, drawing breathy gasps from her lips as he did. "Gods, woman, how you tempt me." Killian whispered. "You know exactly what drives me absolutely crazy and I love every minute of it."

"This dress does this to you?" Emma asked, giggly, and she put her hand on his swollen erection. "This feels uncomfortable, Captain." she continued teasingly.

"It is, darling. Why don't you help me relieve my discomfort, hmm?" he said gently, his hand tangling tightly in her hair, his scruff scraping the skin of her neck as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Grinning, Emma dropped to her knees, tracing her lips over his sculptured chest and stomach as she went and undid the laces of his trousers. "With pleasure, Captain." she said and then she took him between her lips. She loved nights like these, where she could just make Killian squirm for her with a few touches, and there was nothing to interrupt them. She'd longed for nights like these for such a long time; perfectly happy and no dark thoughts to haunt her in her sleep. She'd had no idea that she could have something like this, no clue that she would one day have her home. With Captain Hook no less. She let her hand wander up as she sucked him and drew her fingers through his chest hair, pulling lightly to make him gasp - it was one of his more sensitive spots.

His hands raked through her hair. "Oh Emma, you wonderful woman...I love you so damn much. My Swan, my gorgeous, precious Swan..." his voice trailed off in a moan when she hollowed her cheeks. The feeling in her heart when he complimented her was still unfamiliar and so good she wanted to curl up in a ball and smile like a lovestruck teenager. "Gods, Emma." He suddenly pulled her up, encircling her with his arms (entire body) and kissing her. "Marry me." he whispered against her lips.

Emma whimpered, the words he stuttered taking an awful long time to sink in for his lips were still roaming her skin. It wasn't until he bit her earlobe that she was shocked back to attention. With her hands on his chest she pushed him away, her eyes impossibly wide. "Did you just...?"

Killian nodded, moving closer again, kissing her softly on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her entire face he peppered her face with kisses. "Yes. Marry me. Build a future with me. Do me the great honor of letting me become your husband."

Emma's eyelids fluttered shut and she had to force herself to keep them open. He was hiding his face from her, hoping she wouldn't see his insecurities, but he was an idiot if he thought she couldn't see it. She wanted to rid him of those insecurities, but her voice was gone, lost, because  _he had asked her to marry him_  and she wasn't sure what to do.

Gods, she loved him. That was one thing she was sure about. She had for a long time now and she was sure she wanted to spend her entire life with him. But  _marriage_? Would she be even able to do such a mundane, ordinary, super scary thing? Was she even fit for it? She'd been alone and had pushed away people for so long now. Was it even possible for her to be a wife?

"Killian - I - " she stuttered, but he lay a finger on her lips.

"I know what you're thinking." he said, and moved to elaborate when she raised her brows, his voice a mixture of excitement, fear and unadulterated love. "You think you aren't fit for marriage. Because you've been alone all your life. But Emma, it is I who isn't fit for marriage. I'm a pirate, I've done terrible, terrible things, making me unworthy of your love and the worst possible husband. But here I am, asking you anyway. Because, if nothing else, I want to be your husband. I want to cherish you every day for the rest of our lives together. I want to be able to call you my wife."

"Gods, Killian. Where is this coming from?" she whispered. The kissing had ceased and now they were standing close together against a wall. His eyes were shining electric blue in the dark as he contemplated his answer.

"I've been toying with the idea for a while now...but then I saw you tonight in this stunning dress, on a  _wedding_  and I couldn't get it out of my head that I wanted to see what you'd look like if you were the bride, and I the groom." He nuzzled her neck gently, sighing. "I want it all, Emma. Every little mundane thing we can have, I want it. Every little fairy-tale thing we can have, I want it. With you, and only you. So," he said, releasing her and going down on one knee, "Emma Swan. Will you marry me? Will you become my wife?"

She was so in love. She didn't know how he did it, but he  _always_  knew what to say and when to say it, always knew what made her swoon. As she looked down at him, she saw fear in his blue eyes, fear that she'd reject him, push him away, shout at him. But Emma knew what she wanted, knew exactly what she wanted and it wasn't yelling at him. "Oh, Killian," she whispered, and she dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his face between her hands. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, god,  _yes_."

Killian let out the breath he'd been holding, and wrapped his arms around her with a happy, relieved smile. "Oh thank God. Thank God. Emma, I love you so much, thank you."

Emma kissed him with a grin, and only when he lifted a finger to wipe at her cheeks she realized she was crying with happiness. "I love you, Killian. So much."

"You are the light of my life, Emma Swan. I could not imagine a life without you." He kissed her cheek lightly before gazing into her eyes as if she were the most precious of women he'd ever laid eyes upon. She supposed that was true indeed. He'd always looked at her like that.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Killian. I want to call myself that."

Killian pressed a needy kiss to her lips. "I'm glad, darling."

"But..." Emma said, intent on teasing her fiancé, with a smile. "I'm missing a ring, Killian."

Killian flushed bright red and he stumbled over his words to explain. "There will be a ring, I promise, darling - I - ah - I mean - this was in the heat of the moment. I hadn't - I mean, I didn't..."

He was scrambling for words now, and Emma decided to take pity on him. She put her hand over his mouth, which promptly shut him up. "I know, Killian. Don't worry about it. I don't need a ring to know that you proposed and that I said yes and that were going to get married." She pressed a soft, soothing kiss to his nose, and he relaxed instantly. "I love you. That's all that matters."

Killian hugged her tightly. "I love you, too, my precious Swan. And there  _will_  be a ring. Trust me."

Emma giggled. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
